Stop, Time
by LuckydrawR
Summary: Rin Okumura has had it with his future and has gone to consult Mephisto. The clown grants his wish with a playful twist of his own. Rin has to relive the past ten years and try and fix what went wrong for him. How can he do that? Why follow Mephisto's two simple rules of course. How hard could it be?
1. Daze

**_Chapter 1:_** ** _Daze_**

The classroom was quiet as all of the students' attention was put on the person at the front of the room; left hand holding a book and his right holding a piece of chalk. He turned around to face his class and glared at the student in the front row with black hair; snoring away on his desk. "Okumura!" There was no response. The teacher snapped the book shut; a tick mark appearing at the side of his head as he threw the chalk at the sleeping teen in frustration.

That teen ... is me.

Well, _was me._

As I blinked my eyes open and yawned. "W...Whaaat~?"

Blinking my eyes open as I lifted my head up off the desk; drool dripping out of the corner of my mouth. My gaze aimed at my younger twin brother; who was glaring daggers at me from behind his glasses. "You done with your little nap, Rin?"

"Uh ... I guess," I said, rubbing my head, sheepishly.

The younger of the two of us kept his glare aimed at me before turning away and continuing the lesson. I stared at my younger brother with shock on my face. I really did it. I was actually able to come back. I could finally stop _it_ from happening. Though I know I would have to follow Mephisto's rules. Those words from the clown rush through my head like a racing bullet, _'When you go back in time you cannot say you are from the future or say of any events that happens in the future. You can do that if_ _someone is in great peril.'_

A large grin spread across my face and I started laughing.

Yukio blinked, turning back around to face me in shock. "Um ... you okay, Rin?" Yukio asked as the entire class seemed to look at me in the same wayl.

I only just continued to laugh; face contorted in bliss. "I've never been better!" I exclaimed. "I've done it! I've actually done it!"

Yukio blinked as he stared at me in confusion. The blond girl, sitting beside me also looked just as confused as my brother; tilting her head to the side a bit. "You did what, Rin?"

"I am _so_ lost right now," Another voice said at the back of the room sounded.

"I think he's finally lost it," Another voice said; shaking their head, irritably.

Before anyone could say anything else; Yukio clapped his hands together to stop anymore noise and approached my hysterical form; putting his hands on my shoulders to try and calm me down. "Rin? Calm down. What do you mean?" I could feel his brother's hands on my shoulders. It actually felt quite calming; it was allowing me to take slow, shaky breathes. I hadn't felt like this since ... before _it_ had happened. My nerves are going nuts. I...I'm so happy right now that I ... need to...!

"Nothing! It's nothing!" I said, waving my hands about nervously. I looked around and saw everyone's eyes on me. I could tell from their expressions that they were all just as confused and concerned for me as Yukio was, but I couldn't say _anything_ about what was wrong with me. "I should go!" Before anyone could stop my retreating form, I ran out of the classroom.

I ran out into the hallway, closing the door behind me and leant against it with laboured breathes. I had done it. Mephisto had allowed me to come back here; to a point in time to before everything went wrong. I could change it; stop everything from going wrong. I just had to follow Mephisto's rules and I'd be good.

Right?

I couldn't allow ... _that_ to happen...

Not again.

I shook my head to stop thinking about it. I couldn't tell anyone that I was from the future. If I did ... who knows what would happen? Mephisto's rules were simple. Don't tell anyone of the events of the future and don't say you're from future. That was easy enough for me, right? I just had to make sure that I followed them to a T. Hopefully I would remember them.

I took several deep breathes to calm himself down a little more before finally deciding to head back into the classroom. It had gone quiet after my little outburst and everyone was looking at me in concern; especially Yukio. "Are you _sure_ you're okay, Rin?"

"Yeah," I said, sitting back down at my desk and giving my brother a smile. "I'm fine."

My younger twin blinked at my response before sighing to himself and turning back around to face the board. "Okay, then..." I watched my brother with that smile still plastered across my face. I could stop what happened from happening. I know I can do it. I know that I'm an exwire in this time, but in _my_ time ... I'm a skilled exorcist. Well, that's the whole point of me keeping this whole future thing 'hush hush'. They don't need to know that, especially not Yukio.

Yukio prattled on about the weaknesses of certain demons for the next half hour; keeping his eyes on me every so often to make sure that I was alright. I just ended up giving Yukio a smile and a quick wave to show him that I was alright and Yukio would just turn back around to face the board. When class was over, I yawned and stood up from the desk. Yukio looked at him, and a grin grew across my face.

"That little freak-out of yours was entertaining to say the least, but do you want to talk about what's bothering you?" Yukio asked me, concern in his voice.

"No, not really." I looked down; my fringe covering my eyes as I looked away from my brother. "I can't really tell you."

Yukio blinked at my response towards him, sighing he just gave me a warm smile in return. "Alright; but just know that if you want to talk you've got me." After saying that he walked past me; not noticing the solemn gaze in my eyes after he had said those words.

"Yea, sure…" I muttered to myself before heading out the door of the classroom as well. I walked down the long hallway and took out my key, deciding to pay a visit to a certain clown. I jammed the key into a door and opened it to reveal the regular school hallway; I took the key out and walked up a few flights of stairs before coming to two white double doors with purple trimmings.

I pushed the doors open and saw the man with purple hair in his usual white suit; eating from a cup of noodles in his oak brown office. The man looked up from his noodles; lime green eyes gazing at me with anticipation as I walked in completely; closing the door behind me. Mephisto slurped in what he had in his mouth, swallowed and let a large fanged grin spread over his face. "Ah! Rin Okumura, what can I do you for today~! Mephisto exclaimed in his usual perky attitude. He grabbed his wallet and pulled out a two thousand yen note. "Are you here for your allowance~?"

"No," I said, shaking my head at what Mephisto had asked. "I wanted to talk to you about something; time travel."

Mephisto blinked in surprise and put the note away before suddenly gaining a serious expression on his face; his hands clasped together. He eyed me as if scanning my form with his green eyes. "Why are you asking me about this?"

"Because it worked! Your future-self sent me back! Now I can save..."

I clasped my hands over my mouth; remembering Mephisto's words once more. I was about to spill. I may have nearly spilled to Mephisto's past self, but that still counted, didn't it? Could I even tell Mephisto about this? Idiot!

A chuckle came from Mephisto as I looked to the smug smirk on the headmaster's face. I've always hated that _damn_ smirk of his. "I knew you were coming; the fact that you were coming from the future that is."

"Would it be okay to tell you then?"

"What were the rules I gave you?" Mephisto asked me, waving a finger about. I swallowed and knew that what Mephisto was saying was that I couldn't even talk to _him_ about this.

I was alone on this.

I had to do this on my own.

It's why I came back after all.

It _was_ my mission.

My choice.

"How did you know I was coming?" I asked; eyes wide and shock clearly written on my face.

A grin spread across Mephisto's face as he spread his arms wide. "Why, my dear Okumura, surely if you're from the future you would know by now who I am~!" I blinked and then slapped a hand to my forehead. How could I forget who Mephisto was? That's how he was able to send me back. Mephisto _was_ the Demon King of time.

"Oh yeah ... anyway, can you give me some advice on what to do?"

"Advice?" Mephisto asked as he gazed at me with his green eyes. "Aren't you here to stop a certain event from happening?" I nodded my head at Mephisto. "Well, then keep up the act that you are the Rin from this time. When the time comes..." He chuckled at his little joke and I just glared at him. "...you'll be able to help by using what you know in the future. But right now ... lay low. Don't show that you know more than what you would've known now."

* * *

 _ **This was meant to be an Rp between me and TheChuckinator, but he quit when we were halfway through chapter two; so I'm gonna have to complete it myself. I'm using what we did so far, but after that it's all me. If anyone has ANY ideas on what I can add to this, please, leave a comment. It'd be very appreciated.**_

 _ **NOTE: I changed this to be in Rin's POV because I was doing POV's for my Noragami and Blue Exorcist Crossover I've gotten used to it. Also it feels more fluent if it's coming from Rin's head and not third person.**_

 _ **D0A OUT!**_


	2. Dreams

**_This is the first time I'll be actually answering questions for a fanfic, so if you have any just leave a comment._**

 _Houseforlife asked - For chapter 2 could you add a scene when the exwires and Yukio go on a mission and Rin easily slaughters a demon making everyone really shocked. And one question can Rin control his flames fully now since he is from the future?_

 ** _My Answer ~ I don't want the story to get straight into the action right in chapter two I want there to be a sort of build-up to get to that scene and also in the story. This is more of a drama, tragedy, family than an action fic in my opinion, so there won't be a lot of fighting. Just a lot of Rin struggling with his thoughts about the future and stuff. Also you'll have wait and see if he can, hehe._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2:_** ** _Dreams_**

I had left Mephisto's office and had gotten back to my dorm no more than a half-hour ago. Right now I was sitting on my bed in the room I shared with my brother. I look over to Yukio's side of the room with a small smile on my face. Though it faded when it finally dawned on me that I'd have to keep up this little charade of mine for quite a while. In _my_ time; I wasn't the same Rin Okumura as I was in this time. I had to make sure that I didn't slip up and show who I really was.

Yukio might think that I had gotten possessed or something and I wouldn't want that.

"As if Yukio would think that I was possessed…" I let out a small chuckle at that thought.

The sudden sound of footsteps made me stop laughing and I turned to the door to see Yukio walk in. The younger of the two of us looked to me in concern. "Rin, you sure you're alright?" I blinked my eyes; shock clearly written on my face. "You seem out of it today."

"I'm fine, Yukio. You don't need to worry."

Yukio stared at me for a brief moment before sighing to himself and shaking his head. "You're impossible." Yukio walked over to his desk and grabbed out a bunch of papers from his bag; beginning to mark them. They were clearly homework that the class had done and that he had to mark ... ahem ... I haven't done mine yet ... ahem! The younger noticed that I was staring at him and groaned. "Rin, why don't you do the homework I assigned for the class?"

"I don't see the point in doing them," I muttered to myself as I folded my arms in a pout.

Yukio frowned at my response before turning back to his paperwork, shaking his head. "You're just as lazy as ever..." I mentally gave a sigh of relief. Hopefully I'd be able to get through this. It wouldn't be _that_ hard to act like I used to. All I had to do was act happy, dumb and lazy … _all the time_. Maybe, this would be a bit tiring, but being around Yukio I felt more in-tune with my old self.

I can do it. I know I can.

"Yeah, whatever," I said, waving my hand lazily.

As I lay down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. I bit my bottom lip with a worried glint in my blue eyes. Though the question that clung to the edge of my mind was; what _if_ I couldn't keep this act up? I know that I have to keep this a secret until _the right time._ That wasn't even meant to be a joke. I'm not the same Rin that Yukio grew up with.

I know that. I've grown up.

I … can't lie to Yukio.

I know that Yukio has kept his fair share of secrets from me, but I can't do the same to him.

I can't show who I am ... until the time is right.

Though it hurts me to do this to him.

To lie to him.

I turned my back to my brother, pulling the covers over myself; yawning and closed my eyes. These thoughts still plaguing my head; haunting me. Telling me that I might mess up. That I could screw up worse than the first time. I...I don't want that. I screwed my eyes shut and clenched the sheets tightly in my hands. The one thing good about coming back was that I was able to get away from everything in my time. Sure, the Vatican is on my ass in this time, but ... having Yukio with me changes all that.

The weighing problem on my mind right now and for so long has been ... how to fix what was to come?

Yukio looked over at my curled up form; he smiled before going back to grading the papers. "I have to get Rin to work on his homework at some point or else he'll fail at becoming an exorcist," Yukio muttered to himself. A small smile spread across my lips at hearing my brother say this. He had no idea what I was actually capable of and not in the Satan's spawn sense.

 ** _Stop, Time_**

A few hours later, I stirred awake from slumber and sat up in my bed; feeling slightly groggy. I look around the room to see that my brother wasn't in the room with me. Was it dinner time and I had slept through the afternoon? I didn't get to cook Yukio dinner! Stupid! No, Yukio didn't wake me up! Damn it, Yukio!

"Yukio!" I yelled from my place on my bed. "What time is it?"

I got no answer. This worried me. Where could my little brother have gone? Why would he leave the dorm? I shook my head as the wrong thoughts started to plague my head. Yukio could've gone to the school or gone on a mission with Shura. I swallowed, hoping that was it.

"Damn it."

I untangled myself from my covers and got out of bed and wondered over to my brother's side of the room. Before I left our room I looked back to see if I had missed anything and noticed something on my desk. I rushed over and picked up a piece of paper; scanning over the contents on it.

 _'Rin, I've been called out on another mission. I'll be back somewhere between nine and midnight. Get your homework done while I'm gone, okay, big brother. Yukio.'_

I sighed in relief at knowing where my brother had gone, but wondered what mission Yukio was on. I hope he would be okay. I had this feeling in the back of my head that I wished I had gone with him, so I could keep an eye on him. Then again I'll just have to make due with making dinner for him and wait till Yukio comes back; along with doing the homework for him.

I decided not to worry about it. My brother had gone on a ton of missions before, so he'd be fine. I left our room and headed down the hall of the old boys dormitory and went into the kitchen. I opened up the refrigerator to see if there was anything to eat. I was an amazing cook so I could cook something up for the both of us and when Yukio came back from his mission he'd either be tired beyond belief or starving.

I found what I was looking for and grinned; taking out some soup and turned on the stove. I put some water into a pot and put the pot on the stove; watching it boil. I went to get some vegetables from the fridge and chop them up; putting them in the pot as I cut them into nice thin slices. I was happy to be back in the kitchen; cooking always got me going. It always made me feel blissful.

Happy.

Cooking made me feel happy?

Funny, I haven't felt like this since before ... before _that..._

I stopped cutting the food and stared at it for a moment. This really is my chance to make things right.

I can change the past ... to make my future better.

No one ... will blame me.

Right? Will they?

I hadn't even noticed that tears were starting to burn in my eyes and I began to wipe them away; furiously. I'm not even cutting onions and I'm already crying! This time-travel drama bullshit is really getting to me! When I fix all this I'm definitely gonna ask for a raise and a vacation!

I took in deep, steadying breaths; wiping my tears away before continuing to cut the food up with a smile on my face. "When Yukio gets back we can sit down and eat together!" I exclaimed as I poured the chopped up vegetables into the boiling pot.

The tears came back, but I held them back. I wouldn't cry this time. I wanted this more than anything. I hadn't had a meal with my brother since ... it feels like forever.

I just want this. I don't want this to end.

Not ever...

I grabbed a wooden ladle to test the soup, but before I could I felt a sudden vibration in the pockets of my school uniform. I frowned in irritation and growled as I brought out my cell phone; glaring at the number that was displayed on it before opening it.

"WHAT! I'M BUSY!" I shouted into the mouth-piece, obviously pissed that someone interrupted me while cooking. And going through many depressing thoughts about my future...

 _"You? Busy? Ha!"_ The person on the other line laughed at me as if it were a joke.

"I'm cooking dinner, Shura! So, when I'm in the kitchen I don't like being _interrupted!_ " I exclaimed into the phone, still a little peeved off, but I had started to calm down a little.

 _"Alright. Geez, kid. I was only calling because I thought yeh might want to know about Yukio's condition."_

Condition?!

Just like that I dropped the ladle I had been holding; my face frozen in shock. There was fear in my deep blue eyes as I stared at the wall on the other side of the room. Something happened to Yukio? On a mission? How? How could that happen? He's always so careful! He's not reckless like I am ... was ... so what happened!?

"W…What happened to him, Shura? Tell me!" I exclaimed; holding the phone as close as possible to my pointed ear.

 _"He's not as bad yeh think. He's just got a broken arm, that's all,"_ her reply was smooth and casual. A little _too_ casual for my liking.

"Where is he?"

 _"Huh!? Kid, it's ten at night. Yeh won't be allowed in!"_

"I don't care! I want to see him!" I wasn't just angry, but I was upset; afraid even. It had already started. Fate had already started to take my brother away from me.

No.

I won't let that happen.

Not this time.

I'm getting a second chance and I'll make sure that nothing happens to him…

As I was thinking about this I didn't even register Shura sigh to herself until I heard her voice. _"Alright. He's at True Cross General Hospital."_

"Thanks, Shura…" I hung up before the woman could put another word in. I sighed to myself and turned my attention back to the soup and shrieked when I saw the over-boiled pot and turned the stove off. "Damn it … I forgot to turn the stove off…" I sniffed as I stared at the ruined, over-boiled, bubbly remains of the soup.

 ** _Stop, Time_**

I arrived at True Cross General Hospital forty-five minutes later since I had had to get rid of the ruined dinner before I could leave the dorm. I wouldn't want Yukio to come back to a dorm with soup remains in the kitchen; I also wouldn't want that since _I'm_ the one that mainly uses the kitchen. I then ran from the school to the hospital in Academy Town. When I got to the receptionist desk I instantly got looks from the people in the lobby, but I didn't care. I wanted to see my brother. I was panting from all the running I did to get over here, and it was just know if Yukio was alright. Damn, I should have taken the bus, but do they run this late at night? I can't remember.

I wouldn't usually worry about my brother like this. I'd usually just visit him with no worries and tell him _'to hurry up and get better!'_. This time was different however, but that didn't mean that I couldn't at least see if my brother was alright.

I had a bad feeling about this.

Like it was some sort of omen.

Like it was leading to what was meant to happen.

I don't like this. Not at all.

"Where's the room that Yukio Okumura is staying in?" I exclaimed, nearly shouted at the woman at the desk.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over," she told me; a little taken aback at the shout.

"I have to see him, Miss! He's my little brother!"

"Oh, you're his family. You may go through then."

I thanked her and rushed through after she told me what room my brother was staying in. I ran down the long hall and came to a pretty normal looking door; opening it and saw my younger brother. He was sitting up on a bed with his left arm in a papier-mâché cast and cotton-like sling.

Yukio looked over to the door with shock on his face when he saw me standing there he quickly turned his attention to the person in the chair beside his bed; glaring at them. "Shura, you told him!"

The woman with flaming red hair just shrugged her shoulders at Yukio's exclamation. "He deserved to know, chicken."

I blinked at hearing this. "Wait…" I looked between the big-breasted woman sitting in the visitor's seat and my brother with a frown on my face; realising what my brother's outburst meant. "…you weren't going to tell me you were injured! How could you, Yukio?"

Yukio just glared back at me before taking his glasses off and putting them on the bedside table. "I wasn't going to tell because I knew you would react this way. It's how you've always been, Rin."

"I've never been…" I stopped myself from saying anymore and bit my lip as I heard a sigh come from Yukio.

He was right. I've always been protective of him; like when we were kids. It's that side of me that I never grew out of. I'm the older brother I _have_ to be the protective one.

Don't I?

"Go back to the dorm, Rin. I'll be back there in a day or so. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Yukio gave me a light smile and I couldn't help but let slip a worried glance at my brother's broken arm. My ocean blue eyes glinted with small tears that I wouldn't let fall. I could tell; I just could. _It's already starting…_

* * *

 ** _Here's chapter two of my Blue Exorcist fic 'Stop, Time'. I changed the genre for this from supernatural/family to tragedy/family because mainly this is about Rin's struggle of trying to fix his future along with keeping that he's FROM the future secret. The action doen't really start until a little later. It's just mainly what's going on inside Rin's head right now and how he's coping with being back in the past. You can tell he obviously comes from a bad future._**

 ** _Well, that's enough from me. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_**

 ** _P.S. I wrote this while listening to '_ _Assiah Fantasia First Movement Call Me Later'. One of the OST's from Blue Exorcist; it really got me in that feely mood. Sniff..._**

 ** _D0A OUT!_**


	3. Answer

**_My answers to some of your questions may not be to some your liking as I want to keep some things hidden. So as not to spoil a lot of things coming up later on; like how far Rin comes from the future. What disaster Rin keeps talking about. That sort of stuff._**

 ** _Anyways, here are some questions answered:_**

 _WriterKillsReader Asked -_ W _hen exactly does Rin end up in the past? Like this seems to be even before Kuro's appearance?_

 _ **My Answer ~ It takes place a little bit after the camping trip, I just haven't bothered to add any of the main events from the Anime in. Kuro WILL be appearing soon I just wanted this to focus mainly on what's going through Rin's head at the moment.**_

 _ShadowTrooper1414 Asked - I think Rin might be overreacting JUST a little, just saying. But I bid good luck to him. Also, when does this take place? Post-Kyoto? Pre-Camping Trip? Like... when?_

 ** _My Answer ~ I made Rin's reactions this way because anyone that would go back in time would feel out of place in another time that isn't their own (Just look at Marty from Back to the Future). Also as I answered above it takes place a little after the camping trip. I won't say anything other than that to avoid spoilers._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3:** **Answer**_

It has been three days since Yukio was admitted to the hospital from his latest mission. I would visit him each day until he was able to come back to the dorm. And even after he came back Yukio pestered me about not getting my homework done during that. What a pain in the ass…

I grumbled to myself as I sat at my desk in our shared room; staring down at the paper in front of me. I was worried about the damn four-eyes and he makes me do this, jackass. Well, at least this is better than paperwork. I bit the nib of my pencil; glaring down at the paper. I looked behind myself to see if Yukio was watching me.

He wasn't. He must've gone to get a drink or something.

A sigh of relief left my mouth as I turned back to look at the paper and grinned. I twirled the pencil in my fingers; but I stopped myself before I could write anything down; sweat starting to form on my forehead. I could blow my cover if I answered the questions … especially ALL of them correctly. I'm supposed to be an idiot, idiot. I bit my bottom lip before finally answering a few of the questions correctly and then trying to think up as good a stupid answer that I would've given when I was fifteen.

I don't wanna blow my cover _just_ yet.

I just hope that this did the trick.

If it didn't ... I wouldn't fool anybody anymore.

And _that_ wouldn't be good for me.

Once I finished my homework-test-thing I stretched in my seat, but with my heightened hearing I could hear my brother approaching and decided to change my position. I slouched against the desk; letting a groan pass through my lips. Yukio walked into the room at that moment with two cans of soft-drink in his one good hand.

"You're finished? That was fast," Yukio said, sounding surprised and I could hear a hint of doubt in his tone. No kidding, I wasn't very smart when I was fifteen so I wouldn't blame him for doubting my intelligence.

I look towards my younger twin with a pout on my face; lips trembling as if I was about to cry. "You doubting me, Yuki?"

Yukio just rolled his eyes at my childish reaction and put one of the cans on my desk as he took the homework paper from me. "That's your reward. I'll mark it and give it back to you tomorrow in class."

I took the can that sat in front of me; popped the lid and began drinking the soft-drink; nodding at my twin. I took the can away from my mouth; letting out a loud burp with a silly grin on my face. "Sure thing~!" Hopefully I didn't make myself look too out of character on that test.

Hopefully...

 ** _Stop, Time_**

The next day in Cram Class the lessons were pretty much uneventful as they usually were. However when Yukio's class came around he began to hand the homework back from the previous week so that the students could see their scores; I certainly didn't expect the score that _I_ had gotten.

I wasn't really paying attention as per usual; just staring out into space until I heard my brother call my name.

I jumped up in surprise; knocking my chair back and shocking Shiemi a little.

"Yes!" I looked to my brother and saw the paper in his hands. I blinked before rubbing my head, sheepishly. "Oh, yea." I walked around mine and Shiemi's shared desks and approached my brother and saw the look Yukio was giving me. It gave me a bad feeling. Yukio was glaring at me with a distrustful eye. Did I mess up on the homework _that_ badly or … was it something else that got Yukio so worked up?

The teenage teacher handed the paper to me and I slightly gulped; wondering what I got. "I don't know how you got such a high mark, Rin ... but well done..." Yukio said as he kept his glaring eyes on me his tone almost questioning me.

At hearing Yukio's words my mouth fell open; eyes wide as I stared at the score on my paper. I looked back up to my younger brother and pointed at the paper, incredulously. "Yukio, could you have possibly gotten my paper mixed up with someone else's?"

"No, that is definitely yours." Yukio pointed in the top right hand corner of the sheet. "Your name is right _there,_ Rin."

I turned the sheet back to face me and inwardly freaked out.

My name _was_ right there, so this _was_ my test.

I had stuffed up.

I had put down possibly _too many_ right answers which has possibly made Yukio _already_ suspicious of me.

I can't believe I actually got a score of eighty!

When my usual was either a two or at most a ten when I was fifteen!

I had already screwed up.

Brilliant...

"Rin, are you getting tutored?" I looked back over to younger brother; snapping out of my thoughts to see that he had his non-broken arm on his hip and still had that doubtful look in his eyes.

I bit my bottom lip; trying to think of an answer to his question.

Crap. I really screwed up.

What do I tell him?

My eyes darted around the room, franticly; trying to find an excuse. "I…I just guessed is all!" I blurted out suddenly.

Shit! Wrong answer! Wrong answer!

STUPID!

Yukio narrowed his already glaring eyes at me before shaking his head; pointing at my desk. "We'll talk more about this later. I need to finish this lesson up."

A small 'Yup!' was Yukio's reply as I hurried back to my desk; the younger keeping a close eye on me. I collapsed back into my seat with a groan and stared at the ceiling in defeat. This was harder than I'd initially thought. I'd made it look like I was smart when I'm not meant to be. If I slipped up again … they'll find out for sure. My eyelids lowered at that thought; my mind wondering once more to question the possibilities of that happening.

How would they react?

Would they trust me?

Would they want _their_ Rin back instead of having me around?

These thoughts haunted me and I shut them out from my mind; closing my eyes and laying my head down on my desk.

I wasn't their Rin that they had grown to love.

I was just some stranger that had just appeared in the classroom one day.

That's who I am.

I don't want to be seen that way, but I know I will ... when and _if_ they find out.

 ** _Stop, Time_**

After class ended; I was packing up my books and was just about to throw my sword over my shoulder when a hand clamped onto my shoulder; making me jump. I whirled around to see Suguro, Shima and Konekomaru standing behind me. "Hey, Okumura, what score did you get to make Teach glare at you like that?"

I made a popping sound with my lips at hearing that question; clutching the sheet of paper behind my back as I gave them a wry smile. "Yukio was just upset that I got another low score. That's all."

The three looked at each other before Shima scratched his head, confusion etched on his face; as usual. "Really? He looked more like he didn't trust the score you had gotten."

I blinked at what the pink-haired teen said and turned to face Suguro as he soon spoke after Shima, "That's right. Whatever score you got it must've been high if it freaked Mr Okumura out that much." This equalled in the rooster hair-styled teen to glare at me with his creepily piercing brown eyes.

"It's nothing guys! Honest!"

I waved my free hand about defensively.

I definitely don't want these guys to find out straight off the bat that Rin Okumura just passed a test.

When he's supposedly dumb!

They might think I'm faking being dumb!

Well ... I am right now anyway.

Before I could think of leaving the classroom the very thing I was holding behind me was snatched up from my hand. I turned around to catch the thief only to see the red eyes and purple hair of Izumo. "Nothing, huh?" she questions me as she looks over the paper before shoving it into my face. "Then would you mind telling us why an idiot like you got a score of eighty?"

"Eighty?!" The guys behind me exclaimed; gawking at my back. I inwardly groaned as I felt all their eyes on me; even Shiemi as she looked up from her spot next to me.

I felt like I was being overwhelmed.

A deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car; or demon since Mephisto nearly ran me over once.

It's not enough that Yukio has to ask me these questions, but now these guys have to as well!

It's not like I can tell them anything anyway!

Ugh...

These days just keep getting better.

"Rin, you got an eighty? I'm so proud of you!" Shiemi's soft voice broke me from my thoughts as she stood up and clasped my hands. Her jade green eyes sparkling with the same admiration I usually see her aim at Yukio.

Is she really admiring me because I got a high score on a test?

COOL!

I...I mean ... I shouldn't ... damn it!

"I…I…" I couldn't respond. I was frozen. Not only that, but there was a small bit of rosy pink along my cheeks at her soft touch. Damn it, she always gets me like this.

"Okumura!" I turned to face the voice that said my last name and saw Suguro still holding a glare at me, but he looked … pissed. "How did you get an eighty? Is your idiocy just an act?"

I let go of Shiemi's hands and waved my hands around defensively. "No, no! It's not!"

"Then how'd you get such a high mark?" Shima questioned; tilting his head in confusion.

"It's because…" My eyes drifted around the room once more. Great, I had to look for another excuse. This act definitely won't keep up until I'm done. "…I might've just known the answers."

I chuckled nervously; scratching behind my head, but from the reactions of my friends I can tell they didn't buy it; especially Izumo, Konekomaru and Suguro. They were the smart ones, so they could probably tell if someone was lying.

Damn their smart brains!

Man, this sucks!

"Okumura, that's got to be a lie; the guy that sleeps in class all the time wouldn't be able to get an eighty on a test."

I swallowed; trying my best to stay calm in this situation, but they were all surrounding me. Asking me these questions I couldn't truthfully answer. It feels horrible to lie to your friends … and brother, but it's something I have to do. If it can help me achieve my goal then I'll take it any step I can.

Sorry guys, but right now I can't tell you anything. I ripped the test paper from Izumo's hands and began to walk away from the group; hearing Suguro calling to me.

I just ignored him.

Them.

I can't risk them knowing yet.

Not them.

Not … Yukio either.


	4. Under the Twinkling Stars

**_Here are a few more answers to the questions from comments from the previous chapter:_**

 _HouseForLife Asked - Do you know which chapter you may reveal Rin's secret to the others in?_

 ** _My Answer ~ Yes, I do. But first of all I want there to be build-up to that scene because I want it to be EPIC and SUSPENSEFUL! Not clichéd and boring._**

 _CloCloPuff Asked - 1) How old is Rin supposed to be if he still looks 15?_ _2) Has his mind gone back in time to his 15 year old body?_

 ** _My Answer ~ 1) Sorry, that's spoiler territory there. I can't reveal what time Rin comes from yet and how old he is 'mentally'. 2) Yes, it has which is why he's freaking out so much about being back in his teen body. He's not used to being a teenager anymore, but an adult and the world he lives in in HIS time. He's also got experience now being from the future which is why he's trying to keep a low profile._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4:_** ** _Under the Twinkling Stars_**

Once I got back to the dorm I flopped down onto my bed and let the test slip through my fingers onto the floor. I can't be bothered to hang onto it. I had nearly given away my secret to my brother and classmates ... through my intelligence!

And everyone knows how smart Rin Okumura is!

he's not!

I rolled onto my back only to come face to face with my younger brother's glaring face. His glasses overshadowing his eyes and I gulped.

When the hell did he sneak up on me?

"Rin, as I said in class I would like to have a talk with you," he said in scarily calm tone as he walked over to his desk and sat in the chair. I noticed he had my test paper in his non-broken hand. He must've picked it up once he saw it on the floor.

I sat up straight on my bed and let a sigh pass through my lips. "Alright. What is it, four-eyes?"

He turned his attention to me after once more running over the test paper. "How?" I tilted my head in confusion before he pointed the paper at me. "How could you have gotten such a high mark without tutoring?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but instantly shut it.

How could I tell him that I already knew the answers?

That I had already learnt them.

Shit, this is a real pain...

I bit my bottom lip, staring at the ground. I think Yukio took my anxious expression the wrong way. "Did you ... cheat, Rin?" I looked back up at my brother; shocked at his question.

I was speechless.

Why would he think I would cheat?

Was I really that dumb that he thought I'd resort to that?

I'd never resort to cheating!

How low does he think I'd go!

"I'd never cheat, Yukio! I would never do that!" I exclaimed, standing up from my spot on the bed.

Yukio just seemed to frown at my reaction as if it was expected. "Rin, I know you. You're lazy and you don't get motivated enough around school-work, so if you had to ... you probably _would_ cheat."

"I would not!"

This was the truth.

I know I never once tried to cheat off anyone is high school. In kindergarten or elementary, sure; but I was a kid then, I didn't know any better. I know better than to cheat now. How does Yukio not know that? Well ... he probably does he just sees me as the dumb older brother that can't get higher than a five. So, the only reason he believes I can have gotten a higher mark ... was to cheat.

I felt shocked, angry and betrayed.

My own brother is calling me out for cheating.

And I didn't do it!

I used my head; like I was meant to!

He's always told me to use my head; most likely my brain and not my hard-headedness.

This is _so_ frustrating!

I glare at my brother and he just frowns back at me. We stay like that for maybe a minute before I tsk and turn around to head for the door.

I had had enough.

I couldn't stand him calling me a cheater.

I needed some air.

"Where are you going? I'm not done talking to you!" I heard him call after me.

"Well, I am. I'm heading to the roof. I need some air."

 ** _Stop, Time_**

Should I have done that?

Should I have just walked away from them like that?

Without giving them any sort of explanation.

I sighed to myself; lying on my back and staring up at the sky. It was night. I was on the roof of mine and Yukio's dorm. The midnight colour looked nearly black, but the white first quarter moon and stars seemed to brighten up the dark sky. The cold wind blew by me; making my hair blow in the breeze. The sound of a small mewl caught my attention and my eyes looked over to the door that led back down to the dorm; to see a small black cat with two tails and green eyes run over to me. I blinked in surprise, but then a small smile split across my solemn face.

"Hey, Kuro," I said, but I noticed my voice didn't have its usual upbeat tone to it.

I guess it's from how much deep thinking I've been doing lately.

Along with that argument I had with Yukio before...

I should apologize for my behavior, but ... how do I convince him I didn't cheat?

GAH! This is so frustrating!

 _"_ _Rin, is something bothering you? You don't sound like yourself…"_ The small Cat Sidhe asked me.

A small chuckle left my lips.

He's right.

I'm not myself.

Well, not in the same way he and everyone else would see me.

I want someone to talk to.

I _… need_ someone to talk.

I mean … Mephisto said I couldn't tell my friends or Yukio.

He never said anything about Kuro.

Right?

It was okay, wasn't it?

I just … need someone to talk to about this.

 _"_ _Rin?"_ I looked over to my familiar; sitting up on my hands when I heard his worried voice and feeling a paw on my side.

He was really concerned about me.

I understand why.

If I was him and saw me being all lonely and thinking deeply on the rooftop I'd probably come up here to question me too.

That sounded weird...

I gave him a small, genuine smile to show him that I was okay, but he just frowned at me. Could I really talk to him about this? I know that he's over a hundred years old, but even Mephisto refused to talk to me. And he's a Demon King of time! He'd know what I'm going to do! He'd know what my mission is! Why does he not want to talk to me?

For amusement?

To see my suffering?

That jackass...

There's just so much stuff on my mind that I want to talk to someone about it. I can't talk to Yukio or any of my friends … so it has to be Kuro. I know I have to follow Mephisto's rules, but ... I _need_ this.

"Kuro … I need someone to talk to right now. I can't talk about this with Yukio…" I told the cat, looking away in shame.

He tilted his head in confusion. _"How come, Rin?"_

My gaze on the ground; I stared at one spot of the concrete roof. It was interesting. The crack. It was jagged and curved at the same time. There were also little tiny cracks around it and … DAMN! I'm losing my train of thought! I'm making myself stop from talking to Kuro!

Am I doing this on purpose?

I probably am.

Damn it.

I have to do this.

It'll help.

It'll … help ease the pain I'm feeling.

"…Um…" How do I put this into words? Especially ones that _he'll_ understand. "How would you feel if I wasn't the same … _Rin_ that you know?"

Kuro looked at me with confusion etched across his face. _"What do you mean, Rin? You're still you, right?"_

In a way I am … in a way…

"I just want to know what you'd think … if I wasn't." I asked him; a look of worry crossing my face making my brows furrow.

This caused the cat to frown. He must be thinking about his answer as I noticed his tails were hitting the ground quite hard. Almost as though he was frustrated with each answer he came up with and he didn't think it was good enough to tell me.

Heh … that's Kuro for ya…

He'll be concerned for me, but when it comes to giving advice he needs to think hard about it. I think he's been around me for too long.

Finally a smile came to his face and his tails began wagging once more. _"No matter what way you look at it. You'll still be Rin; even if you change!"_

I blinked at his response; a small smile crossed my lips as I looked over at the cat. He was looking at me with anticipation for my own response. I took my hands off of the pavement and grasped the demon cat beside me; putting him in my lap.

The action surprised him.

I even surprised myself.

I'd grown so distant to everyone in the future.

Even to Kuro.

The cat put a paw on my arm as he gazed up at me. _"Rin, what's really bothering you?"_

I swallowed. My mouth had gone dry all of a sudden. Should I tell him? I've been working up my nerve to … so should I?

I gazed down at the Cat Sidhe; seeing his worried gaze on me. He gave me a pretty good answer, but it still wasn't what I wanted. If I needed a proper answer to my question I'm going to _have_ to tell him.

"I've got a lot on my mind right now, Kuro," I told him; deciding to start with something simple.

I should've started with that.

 _"_ _Like what?"_

"Stuff…"

 _"_ _This hasn't got anything to do with that question you asked me before. Please, Rin. I want to know what's wrong with you,"_ Kuro mewed as he pawed at my chest.

I know I'm only delaying this.

I just don't know how to explain it.

I've never been good at explaining this kind of stuff.

I sighed to myself and looked away from Kuro; up at the sky once more.

I don't know why, but the sky just looks so pretty tonight.

It was dark and … distant.

Kind of like how I feel.

"I'm just not myself right now, Kuro," I finally let out.

 _"_ _How come? You can talk to me."_

A light smile crosses my lips and I look back to the cat. "It's kind of hard to explain." He gave me a confused look as if asking what I meant. I turn my attention back to the sky; my fringe hiding my eyes from his view. "I'm not the Rin you once knew."

 _"_ _Why do you say that?"_

"I…" Here it comes again. How do I explain that I'm from the future? Or can I just make up a lie? Damn it! I…I don't know! "I…I…"

 _"_ _Rin, stop saying you're different!"_ I look back down to the cat in my arms and see that he's … angry? What did I do to make Kuro mad at me? He instantly jumped out of my arms after I said that and hissed at me. What … the … hell! What'd I do? _"To me you're still the same Rin as before! You're the same Rin that took me in after Shiro died! You take care of me just like Shiro did! Don't say your different, Rin, because you aren't!"_

I stared at Kuro as he yelled at me. He had never yelled at me before. Though this type isn't the kind where he's angry about something I did. He's angry that I'm saying I'm different and not myself. He doesn't know I'm from the future though, so his reaction couldn't really be justified until later…

As I turned to look away from him I heard a low growl and instantly felt a large weight on my body and coughed. I looked up to see Kuro glaring down at me in his big form; paws on my chest. He was _really_ mad now.

Maybe I shouldn't have said all that to him.

Maybe I should have kept it bottled up...

 _"_ _Rin! Stop saying these things about yourself right now! I know you! You're not different! So stop!"_ I stared up at Kuro in shock. There were tears in the demon's eyes and I swallowed and lowered my head in defeat.

But if I did ... I wouldn't get this kind of reassurance...

Thank you, Kuro...

"Okay, I'll stop…" I looked back up at him with a small smile on my face. "…only if you don't cry for me, okay."

The demon cat stared at me with wide eyes before a large grin spread across his fanged face and he nodded. He shrunk back down to his smaller size and I propped myself back up onto my hands. The Cat Sidhe jumped off my lap and began to head for the door. I noticed this and blinked in surprise before an idea came to me.

"Hey Kuro!" The cat turned to me and I patted my lap. "Why don't you sit and watch the stars with me. Who knows if we might see the sunrise?"

This seemed to excite the cat as he ran back over to me and jumped on my lap and looked up at the twinkling stars with me. His eyes shining with a new light at seeing them. " _They're so pretty!"_

"They sure are, Kuro. They sure are…"

* * *

 _ **Well, here's chapter four for 'Stop, Time' and Kuro's finally made an appearance. I added the bit at the beginning when editing because I thought that there would have to be a reason that Yukio wouldn't believe Rin's score. So, cheating would be the most obvious answer and Rin goes to the roof to cool off from the argument. It's basically another chapter about Rin's bottled up emotions and how he's feeling right now. Don't worry, the action will start VERY soon. Hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **D0A OUT!**_


	5. With These Hands

**_There weren't any questions from the last chapter I could answer in this one. So if anyone has any questions to ask about upcoming chapters or this chapter (without going into spoiler territory) I'll be glad to answer them. Anyway hope you enjoy!_**

 ** _This chapter was probably the hardest for me to write (so far) because it had more detail in what Rin was saying was going on around him than in previous chapters. There was less going on inside his head and more going on in the actual chapter. This is when things really start to get action packed as you can tell._**

 ** _Also I am TRULY sorry if the action in this is written poorly. I'm not so good at action sequences._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5:_** ** _With These Hands_**

Great, just what I need.

Today, Yukio and Shura had come into the classroom and told us that we had gotten a mission. I use the term _'mission'_ loosely here as exwires don't really go on missions yet they get _'jobs'_ to do instead.

They then led us through True Cross Academy and Academy Town to an old abandoned building that looked like it was about to collapse in on itself. The building was made out of old, deteriorated wood that looked as though it had been eaten away by termites. The front porch steps were broken and many of the windows were shattered; the front was handing by one loose nail as well.

Are they _serious_?

"Today, we will be exterminating the demons within this house before it gets demolished tomorrow," Yukio explained to us.

Brilliant.

Another shit exwire job…

As if I hadn't had enough of those when I was fifteen...

Oh wait ... I _am_ fifteen ... well, _technically_ stuck in my fifteen-year old body right now.

"We'll be going in as a group. We don't know what types of demons will be roaming around in there, so everyone stay on your guard," my brother explained once more as he got out his pistol from his holster.

My eyes looked over my younger twin with worried eyes. He only had the one gun on him today because of his broken arm. He wasn't able to be at full capacity because of his last mission. I know it's not my fault, but I still ... feel like it sort of is...

Before we entered the building; our class was given special masks against any sort of bacteria that might be in the house.

I didn't get one because ... well, being half-demon I'm partly immune to the stuff.

I swallowed and followed Yukio and Shura into the old building with my classmates following close behind. The old place was filled with dust. I held in a sneeze by covering my nose. I mean, these particles _could_ belong to Coal-tars for all I know. If I inhaled it I could get an infection in my lungs; even as a half-demon I'd be able to get sick from that.

And I don't want _that_...

"What room are we going to check out first?" I decided to ask.

No one was asking what we were going to do, so _I_ might as well.

The silence was almost deafening and it was almost eerie in here.

It was freaking me out.

Why was it so quiet?

I gulped and looked to my classmates as they looked cautiously around the room we were in before turning my gaze over to my brother and Shura. They seemed to have their attention on the surroundings as they discussed _where_ we should go first. There were three floors. There was the basement, the level we were currently on and the upper level.

When the two finally finished their discussion they finally decided turned to look at us.

How long does it take to decide that?

"We will be starting with the basement and then be moving up. Any questions?" Yukio told to us.

I _guess_ that's as good an explanation as any.

I'm still a little concerned though.

This place … doesn't look safe.

It looks like it could collapse in on us at any moment.

Shiemi must've raised her hand because I heard Yukio call her name and I looked to her with raised brows, surprised. "What kinds of demons are we dealing with here?"

"We don't know yet, but from the condition of the house; hopefully just kin of the Demon King of Rot; Astaroth."

What kind of teacher doesn't know what demons they'll be dealing with?

Sorry Yuki, but someone should've at least informed you on what we'd be dealing with.

Isn't that the whole school curricular thing to keep students safe and all?

Shiemi looked a little worried at not knowing fully what we were dealing with. I feel the same way, but we had to do this. Yukio just gave us a reassuring smile and led us through the ruined remains of the hallway to the basement door and down towards the stairs that led to the basement. Shura had moved herself to the back so that she could keep an eye on all of us; making sure we were all there. The stairs creaked under our feet as we made our way down to the basement floor. Yukio held his gun at the ready just in case anything came at us. My sheathed sword was still on my back as I wasn't allowed to draw it unless _truly_ necessary.

Funny, kind of like how I can't speak about my mission to anyone.

 _Yet_...

The hallway was just as full of dust particles as the first floor, but probably a little worse. Actually _much_ worse. It was so bad down here that I could hardly see through the thickness of the white dust; covering my mouth and nose with the sleeve of my uniform so as not to breathe any in.

My eyes travelled along the walls; there were cracks in the wooden floorboards and walls which travelled along to the ceiling. If anything made contact with that it could possibly collapse...

I was cautious.

Who knew what would come out and attack us?

It could happen at any given moment...

Soon I heard coughing and turned towards my classmates.

The spores in the air had multiplied!

But how?!

It's already bad enough down here, so how can they get they worse?

I heard gunshots and turned to my brother just as a large mud brown two-headed demon barged through a wall and knocked him into the next room.

I stared at what just happened before me; frozen.

I think I ... thought about that too soon ... yea that's it...

"We need to get back to the upper level. The air is too tainted down 'ere," I heard Shura say, but I was too preoccupied with how easily my brother had been knocked aside. I know he was injured, but usually he's able to sense when a demon comes near him. Something isn't right. "Rin! Come on!"

I turned to face the class with determination in my eyes and shook my head. "I'm not going back without my brother! I can handle these damn spore things!"

"The chicken can handle…" I cut her off before she had a chance to finish. "He's injured, Shura!" She and the rest of the class were shocked at my sudden outburst. I was even shocked a bit myself, but I wanted to help my brother. "He can only use one arm right now! He can't stay within these spores for very long like I can! You guys get out of here while I get him!"

I didn't wait around for Shura to argue back as I ran into the room that my brother had been thrown into only for the demon to hurtle into me. I coughed and heard a crack. Shit; the ceiling. I turned my head and saw a large crack form above me. Shit. It's going to collapse! I quickly punched the Nebarius demon in the head and kicked it away from me before backing away from the wall as it collapsed in on the doorway.

Crap.

 _Now_ , how will we get back to the others?

I look over to my brother to see him backed against a corner; the arm that was broken was bleeding and so was his forehead. His glasses were broken and askew on his face. There were two ghouls standing before him; growling and snarling. Yukio's good arm twitched and his eyes narrowed at the ghouls before moving and noticing me.

"Rin … pass me my gun…" he rasped. I could hear it in his voice that the spores were already starting to affect him.

Shit.

His mask was broken too.

That's not good.

I need to get him out of here quickly!

I looked around for my brother's gun to see it lying near me. I picked it up and looked at Yukio to see his hand twitch again. He wanted the gun to kill the demons so that we could get out of here.

I was about to throw the gun to my brother, but then a thought came to me and I froze in place...

What if I missed throwing it to him?

What if the demon caught it instead of him?

My hands began to shake as I took in the scene before me fully. My brother cornered by two demons; injured and unarmed. I've got his only weapon with me. How … can I pull this off? How can I save him without screwing up like on the test?

Damn it!

I clenched my eyes shut; just wanting the scene to fade away.

I didn't want to be there anymore.

I want to be back in _my_ time!

I want to be home with –

"RIN!" My eyes shot open and I looked over to Yukio.

I screwed up.

Again.

The two ghouls had lunged at him. The Nebarius had gotten to its feet and was coming towards me once more. Time seemed to down for me. I could hear Yukio calling my name with his raspy voice; yelling me for his gun back ... almost pleading me.

I was frozen.

How could I do this?

How could I save my brother without blowing my cover?

There's only one option.

I _can't_.

I _have_ to do this...

I gritted my teeth together; eyes narrowed at the demons. A low growl rose up in my throat as I raised the gun with my left hand to the Naberius; tightening my grip on the gun. I pulled the trigger and the bullet rammed into the charging demon. It screeched in pain before I turned to my brother and the two ghouls; aiming the gun.

"Get away from my brother!" I shouted just as my finger pulled the trigger. The ghouls turned to look at me. They hardly had any time to react before the holy-water bullets rammed into them too. However there had been blue fire coating the bullets; making them looking like a blue line as they hit the demons. They screeched in pain before bursting into flesh; more spores floating around the room from the demons' bodies.

Once the demons were gone I ran over to Yukio to see him coughing even worse now. I helped him to his feet, but he pushed me away and grabbed the gun from my hand.

AND POINTED IT AT ME!

Oh come on!

This again!

Don't tell me he's actually going to think I'm possessed because I took down some demons with a gun!

"Who are you? You can't be my brother. He doesn't know how to use a gun," Yukio stated; his finger near the trigger. His eyes glaring at me.

"Gee, I just save your ass and you pull a gun on me. Thanks lil' bro." I huffed. Finally noticing my brother's wobbly position I took a step towards him and he took a few steps back. "Yukio, we should get you up-top. You don't look too good."

He held his gun closer and looked about ready to shoot me at any moment.

Damn. That's cold bro.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me where my brother is?"

"I _am_ you're brother, Yukio!" I exclaimed, pointing at myself. "But right now isn't the best time to explain all this to you!"

He lifted a brow at me as though curious, but still hanging onto that suspicion. "What do you mean?"

I took in a deep breath and sighed. "I'll explain … everything when we get back to the Academy. Why I got a high mark on the test, why I can handle a gun and why I've been so weird lately! I'll tell you _everything_! Just _please_ come with me!"

My younger twin seemed to eye me as if scanning me for any sort of lie before finally lowering his gun and nodding. "Fine, but I expect a full explanation when we get back."

I nod at him with a nervous smile. I grabbed his hand and led him over the rubble pile that covered the doorway. There was a hole in the roof now, so we walked over the pile and back into the hallway; up the stairs and saw everyone up there waiting for us.

Shiemi was the first to approach us; looking quite worried. "Rin! Yuki! Are you two okay? We heard gunshots; Ms Shura tried to get to you, but the way was blocked."

"Really? We got over it quite easy," I replied, confused.

"What happened down there, Yukio? How'd that demon catch you off-guard?" Shura questioned my brother.

I was actually curious about that too.

Before I could ask anything; Yukio turned to me with a glare back on his face. "Never mind that for now. Rin has some explaining to do or ... _whoever_ _is possessing Rin_."

I froze.

Everyone seemed to get into a defensive stance at what Yukio said.

Damn it.

I'm not possessed!


	6. The End Of Escape

_**I'm gonna be busy next month so updates for my fics will become harder as I'm more focusing on doing a webcomic right now. Also I'm getting to that point in the story where it'll be harder to write what's going on because more things will be happening outside Rin's head and I'm not very good at writing action sequences along with I haven't thought a lot about what happens in the next coming chapters XD. Sorry, that shouldn't be funny. But hopefully this should keep all of you occupied until I update this later.**_

 _ **Also sorry if 'Exorcists and Gods' hasn't been updated in little bit. I'm in the middle of the next chapter, but stuck between a certain confrontation with a certain character. Rin's reactions to this character are particularly hard to write, but I want to get Aragoto on DVD so I can watch Noragami and Aragoto back-to-back and get that scene done.**_

 _ **Anyways let's get away from the boring stuff and onto another question answering time:**_

 _CloCloPuff asked - 'What time is all of this happening? During the Manga, during the Anime or after one or the other etc. And expect to see a lot of questions from me.'_

 ** _My answer ~ I said in a previous chapter it takes place a little after the camping trip I just didn't bother to add anything really from the Anime in it as I had my own ideas of what was happening. Well, I've decided to finally say which it takes place in because the comments are asking for it; and I can understand it can get confusing if you don't know which universe it takes place in. It takes place during the Anime because even though I recently watched the Kyoto Arc I wouldn't know where to fit the story into the Manga it's still ongoing while the first Anime season finished. Sorry, if this answer ruins your outlook on the fic it's how the story came out for me and I couldn't really think up anything related to the Manga considering I haven't re-read it recently either. And don't worry I will. XD_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6:**_ _ **The End of Escape**_

 _Red. It was blood..._

 _My blood..._

 _I was bleeding..._

 _From my stomach ... he from his head..._

 _This ... shouldn't have ended this way..._

 _This was all my fault..._

 _If only I hadn't been born..._

 _Why did this have to happen?_

 _ **Stop, Time**_

After Yukio had said that _'I was possessed'_ everyone had freaked out and ganged up on me. I tried explaining that I wasn't, but no one believed me; especially after recent events.

 _So_ Rin Okumura gets a high score on a test and uses a gun and suddenly everyone thinks he's possessed by a demon?

This is so unfair...

I mean, I could easily have been practicing more than usual.

But nope!

Jumping to conclusions is my brother's forte...

So I had been taken back to the Academy to be _interrogated_ by Yukio and Shura while the rest of the class was back-up in case I _was_ possessed.

Like seriously...

Because the Vatican was too full of exorcists wanting me dead; so sure, why not?

I was currently standing at the front of the classroom; everyone's eyes trained on me just in case I did something _wrong_ in their eyes. As if I would. Yukio and Shura were in the front; most near me while the others were behind them; waiting for orders in case. This will go from zero to a hundred pretty quickly if things don't go my way. They were waiting for some form of explanation. I sighed and scratched the side of my head.

Another thing that annoyed me right now was the fact that Yukio _still_ had his gun aimed at me!

I guess it's understandable as he doesn't know whether I'm possessed or not, but come on!

How many times does he have to point that thing at me?

"This is kind of hard to explain. You _might_ also not believe," I tried to tell them. However the look I got in return from my brother told me to continue.

I bit my bottom lip as fear began to grip my form.

This was it.

I was finally in _that_ situation I had been trying to avoid for so long.

Could I really tell them?

Well, I had no choice now, didn't I?

My gaze on the floor as I opened my mouth to speak; my words in a slight jumble, " _I'm_ … from the future…"

I heard my brother tsk. "Quit playing around." I blinked and looked up towards him. He had his gun once more trained on me; finger near the trigger. For crying out loud can he stop doing that! "There is no way that's possible; time-travel only happens in Manga."

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, Mr Okumura," A voice appeared beside me in a puff of pink smoke; surprising me and making me jump away. An amused chuckle came from the smoke. It cleared to reveal Mephisto and I quite literally groaned at seeing his smug face here.

He was going to make things worse for me … I can tell…

"What do you mean, Sir Pheles?" Yukio asked, keeping his gun trained on me but his eyes were aimed at the clown, suspicion written on his face.

"It's as Rin here said. He's from the future." Everyone seemed to look sceptical at what both Mephisto and I had just said.

Of course they would.

Who would believe something like that without any evidence to prove that claim?

I'm such an idiot for not thinking this through enough!

I need evidence to prove this!

But how?

My attention turned to Mephisto with lowered eyelids. "You _do_ know I got no evidence to prove this, right?"

That arrogant smirk crossed his lips once more; making me scowl. I _hate_ that _damn_ smirk of his with a burning passion. It always seems to tell me he's been plotting something _or_ he's already got something up that white sleeve of his. I _hate_ it. " _You_ don't, but I took the liberty of looking through your things to be ready for this moment."

At hearing this my attention was fully caught and I felt like lunging at the Demon King, but I tried to keep my cool; especially considering the situation I was currently in. "Hang on! You _broke_ into my house and _stole_ my stuff!"

I was angry.

How could he do this even if it _was_ help me?

That's just not right!

It's inexcusable!

It's breaking and entering along with stealing!

I don't care if he puts them back it's still against the law!

A light chuckle just escaped his throat as a loud 'POOF' sounded and my things fell onto my desk. I noticed a few things that I kept _well-hidden_ so they wouldn't _get_ stolen. How'd he find them!?

Okay. I was beyond pissed now…

"How'd you find this stuff? I keep them in special hidden places!" I shouted at the headmaster.

"Anyone who doesn't know you would have trouble finding them, but it was obvious." His face then turned to me as a grin spread across his face. "I also had some _little_ helpers."

My eyes widened at hearing this and I turned away from him; arms crossed.

I can't believe they'd tell Mephisto where my most valuable items were.

How could they do that to me?

When I get back I'll throttle those little shits…

They deserve it after all the crap _I_ have to go through...

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a shuffle of paper and turned my gaze a little to notice that Mephisto had picked up something. "Rin Okumura's graduation certificate." The demon pointed to the other pieces he brought … ahem … _stole_ … with him. "His exorcist certification ID and just a few photos."

Photos?

"Why photos?" I asked almost questioning his motives as I raised a brow. "Wouldn't my graduation certificate and exorcist card be enough?"

A chuckle was my only answer and I glared in response at Mephisto. I turned my attention to the group before me and saw them looking at my stuff.

Great…

They seemed to look vaguely interested; especially the guys in my class, but probably to see what I had.

Guys, I don't have porn if that's what you're thinking, so stop looking excited Shima.

I guess they thought this was _my_ general stuff from this time that I kept hidden from Yukio.

Not my stuff from the future.

Yukio seemed to be having a hard time processing all this.

As if he never realised I hid anything from him...

At least he lowered the gun from my face...

His hand was clutching his head as he looked at my graduation certificate and my exorcist license. "This can't be right. The year on the graduation diploma states it was given to you two years from now."

"Well, that was obviously when I graduated," I replied, sounding slightly offended.

"And the exorcist license…" He looked at the card more closely and I watched as his eyes widened behind his glasses. "This has to be a fake. There's no way…"

"It's legit," I told him. I was beginning to get bored and annoyed with these continuous questions.

He sounds like he's doubting these items before him.

Why?

They are legitimate.

They are the real thing.

Why would he think they're fake?

"How? HOW CAN YOU BE THE SAME RANK AS SHURA?" Yukio shouted as he pointed at the card.

I froze at hearing this.

 _That's_ his problem?

Oh ... well, that would be hard to explain.

Shit...

"Huh! Lemme see that four-eyes!" I heard Shura exclaim and I groaned as she grabbed the license from my brother. Her violet eyes scanned my card and then widened when they saw my rank, but then I noticed her eyes darken. "Are you trying to prank us and you got Mephisto in on it?"

The hell!

Why would she think that of me?

I would understand Yukio thinking that, but Shura!

I understand that this is a lot to take in, but still!

I was taken aback by this and shook my head at her question. "It's not. I'm being honest here."

She turned to face me with a glare on her face. "Are _you_ really? I find it hard to believe that _you_ , Rin Okumura … _is_ an Upper First Class Exorcist with the Meisters of Knight, Dragoon and Tamer under yeh belt!"

I swallowed and rubbed behind my head almost in a sheepish way. My brother, Shura and class all staring at me, expectantly. It was making me nervous and it didn't help that Mephisto was beside me just grinning away like a child watching his favourite Anime. Damn you, clown! You made things more awkward than they were to begin with by bring that with you!

This was becoming harder than I thought.

They _really_ thought it was a prank _and_ Mephisto was a part of it somehow.

What am I going to do?

How can I explain to them that it _wasn't_?

That I really _am_ from the future?

before I could open my mouth to explain anything I heard the soft voice of Shiemi which broke me from my thoughts; turning my attention towards her, "Rin, what's this?" She held what looked like a photo frame in her hands as she gazed at it with a few of my classmates looking at it as well.

I was nervous now.

Please let that not be what I think it is.

 _Please_ , Mephisto, don't tell me you brought _that_ photo?

"Wow, Okumura, I didn't know you and Moriyama were together like _that_ ," Shima blatantly stated out loud.

That just confirmed what photo it was for me...

I coughed as if to hide my embarrassment. I was in my fifteen-year old body, so saying that would obviously be awkward. I noticed that Shiemi had gone a bright pink at looking at the photo and had put it back down; looking away from it in almost as much embarrassment as me or maybe even more.

However it was instantly picked back up by my brother as he looked over it and caught sight of the date in the corner.

Shit…

I forgot about that…

"That's … seven years from now…" He muttered to himself. His eyes gazed over the two photos without frames on top of the desk and he put down the one he had been holding with care actually which shocked me. He looked at the others; seeing dates on them too. "Nine and ten years…"

I swallowed as my brother began to piece things together. He knew I could probably fake a graduation certificate and exorcist license with Mephisto's help, but photos that show more than one person in them with an older me … no, that would be beyond mine or Mephisto's skillset.

Well, I'm unsure about if Mephisto could do it, but ... me.

Nah, no way...

A long, deep sigh left my brother's mouth as he looked back up at me with doubtful yet intrigued eyes. "You say that you're from the future?" I nod at his question and he seemed to stiffen a little. "Why come to _this_ time then?"

It was my turn to stiffen and I looked away; biting my bottom lip as I did so. "I have my reasons…"

"That doesn't give me an answer." I looked back to him and saw him glaring at me. "And another thing … where's the Rin of this time if _you're_ here?"

That was something I _really_ couldn't answer as I didn't know.

It was actually quite frightening to be honest.

Was I really replacing my past self by being here?

If I went back ... would _he_ come back or disappear because I've been in his body for too long?

I...I just don't know...

"I … don't know…" I answered, lowering my head.

This seemed to set my brother off as he grabbed me by the collar with his unbroken hand and glared down at me. "You don't know! You come to this time for _some_ reason and don't bother telling us! Yet you end up replacing the Rin in _this_ time! The one we all loved … the one I…" He couldn't finish as tears began to blur his vision and fall down his cheeks and I couldn't help but feel bad.

Horrible.

I should've ignored Mephisto's rules and told them from the start so this wouldn't have happened.

As Yukio said … I'm replacing their Rin.

I'm just a stranger from the future.

I'm not the Rin they know and love…

"I'm sorry, I wish I could say, but I can't. I don't know whether telling you will do more harm than good. I came back for a reason and that was to make sure my future didn't turn into hell." I lowered my head in the process of explaining this. "It's my fault it happened anyway."

I forced Yukio to let go of me; Mephisto clicked his tongue and 'POOFED' my things away. My eyes on the floor as the man in white bid us goodbye and left.

A silence filled the room after that.

A deafening silence.

I couldn't take being in that room any longer.

I ... have to get away from them.

Just for a little while until thing calm down.

I turned towards the door to leave the room after until a voice stopped me.

"Rin! You really won't tell us what's going to happen?"

I shook my head at her. I don't know whether it'd complicate things too much. "No. After all … I'm just a stranger in the body of someone you all know. I'm here to do a mission not make friends."

It hurt me to say that to them, but … it was the truth.

My mission _was_ indeed to stop what was to happen.

I could feel it getting closer.

I swallowed and left the classroom as my friends and brother just stared after me. This new information they had learned about me … wasn't as much as a saving grace as I had once thought. It could very well end up hurting them more than I thought...

* * *

 _ **I have to apologize if this chapter is a little rushed as I kind of did rush it because I wanted to update this before April. As you can probably tell ... things may not go very well for Rin in the next chapter as he's basically said 'no' to friendship. And even though he has to be there to stop the disaster that's to come; his friends and brother will still try and pry that information out of him, but he'll stay clamped shut due to the fact of fear of endangering them.**_

 _ **You also probably noticed the small flashback at the beginning. There will be more of those in later chaps. I just wanted to start showing bits and pieces and then later on there will a whole chapter dedicated to future Rin's past.**_

 _ **Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **D0A OUT!**_


	7. Flat

_**Sorry, this chapter took so long I had to figure out how to write this chapter and also what to write and then I got distracted by a videogame for a month or so. Anyway, I don't really know what my update schedule is for this story (or any story for that matter - writers block, you know) it'll update when I get motivated/inspiration to write something and then 'BAM' a new chapter is done. I still apologize for the long wait, but I've been into this game lately and also figuring out what to write for my own web comic. So, quite a bit has been going on lately.**_

 _ **However I will say this ... this story won't be going on for much longer. It's one of those stories that won't go on past twenty chapters. It'll have the beginning (which we've passed), the middle (we're nearing which is also where the problem lies) and then the conclusion (which is also the climax to all the problems being solved). I'm sorry if you hoped it'd be longer, but I can't see it getting past twenty chapters at the moment.**_

 _ **If it seems a bit rushed it's because I quickly wrote it up before I forgot anything XD**_

 _ **Anyways hope you enjoy**_ _ **it!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: Flat**_

After I had left the classroom I headed back to the dorm. I couldn't deal with everyone right now.

I needed to be alone…

I needed to think about what I was going to do.

How I was going to handle the situation now since my secret has been found out…

I furrowed my brows and glared up at the sky above; arms spread out under my head. I was sprawled out on the roof of the dorm; allowing my thoughts to flutter about in my head.

I just needed this right now…

I let out a deep sigh, closing my eyes. "I can't believe I let that happen…"

I'm such an idiot…

A scraping noise caught my attention; sitting up I turned around to see my younger twin standing in the doorway of the stairway. "Rin?"

I turned my head away from him; eyes covered by my hair making it hard to tell what my expression said. "What do you want, Yukio?"

I heard footsteps, meaning he was approaching me.

Why can't he just leave me alone!?

Why is he so desperate to learn about what was going to happen?!

Can't I keep this to myself!?

It's my mission not his!

He keeps stuff from me, so why can't I do the same!?

The sound of shuffling came from beside me and I lifted my head slightly to notice he had sat beside me; his eyes staring off into the distance, not making any sort of contact with me.

"Rin…" He began with a deep breath, swallowing. It looked as though he was trying to find the right words to continue. "…why can't you tell us anything?"

He finally turned to face me; our eyes making contact before I turned away; my top row of teeth biting my bottom lip as I thought about my answer.

Why am I trying so hard to keep this a secret?

I should just tell them and get it over with.

If I tell them … having them help me prevent it will be much easier, right?

"It's … something I have to do…"

Damn … why couldn't I think of anything else?

This only caused my brother to frown at me. "That's the stupidest reason I have ever heard." My eyes looked back at him; noticing the glare aimed at me with a bit of light reflecting off of his glasses. "If something bad happens in the future the responsible thing to do would be to tell someone of what's going to possibly happen so it's avoided!"

I turned my head away once more. My lips kept a firm grasp on that frown as my eyes twitched slightly at his words. "How much do you think I've contemplated doing that?" This caused shock to cross Yukio's face as I turn my head to look at him for that brief moment. "I didn't know how to explain it because I didn't have any evidence to prove it."

"Rin…"

I turned my head away from him once more; my eyes staring at the tiled floor now. I noticed Yukio shuffle his broken arm a little before glaring at me once more.

"You say that you're a stranger from another time…" I turn my head to my brother and nod at him however he just gave me a gentle smile; shocking me. "…I think you're wrong. You're still Rin. You're just a future version of him."

I blinked at his words before my eyes went downcast. "I am a stranger though. You don't know who I am in the future. What I'm … like…"

A look of surprise crossed my brother's eyes before it disappeared as quickly as it had come and he just smiled once more. "Then show us the real you, Rin."

I looked up to him in shock; mouth agape. "What?"

"Once this is over … you'll be sent to the future again and our Rin will come back? In the meantime … let us know the real you that you've been hiding."

I stare at my brother with wide eyes and could feel something wet fall down my cheeks. A look of surprise crossed Yukio's face as he stared back at me. I only gave him a warm smile back; it feeling like ages since I actually smiled so genuinely.

"Thank you…"

 **Stop, Time**

After the small talk I had with Yukio we had decided to head back into the dorm, have dinner, do a bit of homework and then head to bed. He had been surprised that I willingly did the homework, but didn't say anything about it.

I mean if I didn't do it now then if I really was sent back after this was done my present self would have a bucket load to do when he got back … wherever he was…

I had only just gotten to the Cram School the next day.

I wasn't really feeling ready to face everyone after what happened yesterday…

Though after what Yukio said yesterday I feel like I can … possibly…

It may be a slight shock to everyone, but hopefully they'll realise that I'm not the same Rin in the future.

I walked down the hallway until I reached my classroom; hearing the buzz of conversation inside and steeled myself to open the door. My finger clasped around the door handle and I opened it; allowing the door to reveal what was going on inside.

I had left before Yukio which seemed to surprise everyone; all present were currently staring at me cautiously. It was as if they were expecting me to do something.

A frown crossed my features and I clicked my tongue. "What?" I didn't mean for my tone to sound so offended, but they were staring at me, so I kind of am.

"Umm … just wondering why you're here is all?" Shiemi had been the one to ask that.

I tilted my head in confusion while raising a brow. "Huh?"

"You've got an Exorcist ID, so you don't need to be attending the Cram School anymore," Shima told me.

This just caused me to face-palm at his ignorance and I heard Izumo sigh deeply as if she already knew what I did. "You idiot. He's from the future, so that ID isn't legible until after he graduates."

I took my hand away from my face and nodded, pointing at my classmate. "Izumo is right. I was sent back, but not in a separate form to avoid any spacial distortion stuff. That means…" I pointed at my head. "…my twenty-five year old persona was sent back into my fifteen-year old body."

I took my hand away from my head and stared at my classmates. They seemed to just stare back at me before Suguro cried out, sounding quite stunned, "Okumura … just said something smart…"

I let out a deep sigh as everyone around me began to gossip about what I had just said.

"So even Okumura can get smart?"

"So you're from ten years in the future?"

"What's the future like?"

A light groan escaped my lips at hearing these questions.

Why couldn't they just leave it be?

"Everyone, stop pestering him," We all turned around to see Yukio standing in the door to the classroom and I sighed in relief. Though my relief was cut short when his gaze moved over to me. "Rin, I would like it if you explained what exactly is going to happen."

I looked over to my brother with wide eyes as he approached the teacher's podium and put his books down; our gaze never leaving each other. My eyes turned into a slight frown as I lower my head. "Yukio, I know you want to help, but..."

He slammed something down onto the desk causing all the other students to flinch except me. I blinked in surprise when I saw what it was. It was the gun he always uses. "Rin, I'm pretty much out of commission right now, but that doesn't mean I won't try and help you." His eyes narrowed at me; a light reflecting off of his glasses. "However I can only help if you want it. Do you understand me?"

I looked to my brother before looking to his weapon and swallowing, nodding. "Sure." He gave me a small smile as I approached the desk and took the gun from it and held it in my hand, staring down at it with solemn eyes.

"Now can you tell us what weight you have to carry?" I looked to my brother; his eyes showing worry yet also determination to help me also carry this burden.

I swallowed and let my head droop. "I guess just…" I lifted my head back up to glare at him; ire flashing through my eyes. "…don't take this lightly. The future depends on this along with … someone's life…"

This caused everyone to look at me in disbelief. "You mean someone dies in the future!"

I look to my classmates and nod. "Everyone dies at some point, right? However…" I look away from them once more. "…due to the circumstances during that point…" I bit my lip and looked at Yukio.

He seemed to stiffen at the look I was giving him. Though I turned away straight away, knowing that they wanted to know about what was to happen. I let out a deep sigh, running a hand through my messy dark hair; blue eyes staring at the wooden floor before they looked back up.

"Alright; I'll tell you what I know will possibly take place in the next coming week," I spoke with slow words, so they all could understand what I saying and hopefully get the full meaning of what was to happen.

After all … this event led me to being who I am today and got me where I am now.

If I fail … I might as well have never gone back in time…


End file.
